


Wigplex

by ran_ranarroz



Category: Original Work, Wigplex
Genre: Battle of Wits, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New World, Rebellion, Sexism, Short Chapters, Teenagers, corrupt government, family troubles, fighting the systems, so many problems, systematic issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_ranarroz/pseuds/ran_ranarroz
Summary: Wigplex: Wigplex is a complicated place to be a part of. As a Plexi, though, you don’t really realize all the complications first hand. Especially if you stay inside the area that is Wigplex, at all times. Wigplex was created in Year #73 and for the people in it, the Plexies, it solved all of their problems.But I said Wigplex was a complicated place, and being born here and growing up in such a patterned system only then to be given freedom when your Birth Era turns 19 seems so simple. Allow me to restate. Wigplex is nowhere near a complicated place to live in but it is full of complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please please ask questions if you are confused or have suggestions for where to take the story.
> 
> It will take awhile for the two main characters to meet so bear with me. There will be more information about Wigplex itself and its founders over time, for your understanding as well as a background build.
> 
> Post weekly? Maybe more. Might quit this one after awhile, so let me know if you like it.

Do you know about the girl who lives down the street? Of course not. No one knows about her.

Why? We’ll get to that another time.

For now it’s more important for you to get to know who she  _ is _ . The girl only has boys as friends because all of the girls hate her. The only problem is that where she lives is a place known as Wigplex and in a place like Wigplex boys and girls aren’t allowed to be together. They can’t be seen talking to each other or even looking at each other. Thus, the house that this girl lives in is a house just for girls. Yes, the very same girls who hate her.

However, the sad reality of the situation is she has no choice. This is Wigplex and Wigplex is the best Plex there is.

At least, that’s what all of the signs say. Currently, though, Wigplex is the last thing Jake is worried about. After all, she’s lived in Wigplex her whole life. All of fifteen years. Right now Jake’s problem is being locked in the attic by Danny and her group of girls. The meanest and cruelest group of girls in the house.

Jake sat quietly on the cold wood floor after giving up on banging on the door and long after the foot steps and evil snickering faded down the hallway. She sat awhile, picking at her bare feet.

It was extremely hot in the attic during summer and freezing cold during the winter. She reached up and pulled back her shoulder length, jet black hair into a low ponytail to cool the back of her neck. She rose to her feet and crossed the small room to the opposite wall. The sounds throughout the rest of the house were muffled beneath the floorboards. The only sound echoing in the room was the quiet padding of her feet on the ground and the scuffling sound of her denim shorts ripped at mid-thigh.

The attic is a small room about eight feet by nine feet. To the right of the door is a busted old bookshelf, dusty and full of cobwebs. On the wall opposite the door was peeling paint and scratches from furniture and various other objects. In the bottom right corner of that wall was a hole, it almost looked as if someone kicked clean through the drywall. But Jake was certain a rat of some sort had made it their home. In the middle of the room sat an old chair, it was crooked and wobbly. Even if it was level she would never sit in it because the wood was so worn out it looked as if it would crumble if a feather was placed on it. The wall to the left of the door contained a small window about four feet above the floor. It wasn’t a big window, nothing special, the glass was dirty but minimally restricted the view and there was a thin crack in the upper left corner.

As she stood in front of the bare wall her eyes fell on the lower left corner. For having just been locked in the attic by a group of girls Jake remained surprisingly calm. This is because it wasn’t the first time. In fact, it was a reoccurring event, it happened every morning right before breakfast. And because Danny and her group of friends were from the same Birth Era as Jake they have always been in the same houses. As the years went by, Danny’s hate for Jake remained constant. So in every house there was a room to be locked in. After some time she stopped fighting it. The banging on the door and occasional fit was for show at this point.

Jake crouched down in front of the wall and pulled her pencil out of her back pocket. Next to the last tally mark she placed another. Day #344.

It sounds like a long time to be locked in a room day after day but to Jake it was the shortest 25 minutes of her life. She enjoyed these moments of solitude, which is why she mostly went willingly. Not too willingly though, because then Danny and the girls would lose interest and stop doing it. Either way, it only takes 25 minutes for Madam Douglas to get up there and let her out and she only ends up being a couple minutes late to breakfast everyday.

Today was going to be a little bit different though. Today was her first day working at The Nursery Home. Jake tucked her pencil into her back pocket and crossed the room just as Madam Douglas opened the door. She quickly glanced at her watch.  **Year: 122 Month: 9 Week: 3 Day: 44 Time: 7:04am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting second chapter with first to kick start understanding and grasp on Wigplex and the concept.

Wigplex is a complicated place to be a part of. As a Plexi, though, you don’t really realize all the complications first hand. Especially if you stay inside the area that is Wigplex, at all times.

Wigplex was created in Year #73 and for the people in it, the Plexies, it solved all of their problems.

Boys on one end located in B-Plex and girls on the other in G-Plex. The life you live is actually quite simple and it’s broken down in different sets and stages you go through. As we know, the boys and girls are separated and thus, the children are born in The Lab. That doesn’t mean they don’t have parents though, they do. Boys have dads and girls have moms.

When it’s time to plan the birth of your child you go where everyone goes; The Lab. This time is very precise every year because all children are planned to be born in the same Birth Era and Birth Eras are always the first week of the year.

There is 10 months in a year, 5 weeks in a month and 8 days in a week which totals to 400 days in a year.

Each day has 24 hours and you sleep for 6 of those, between 12am and 6am. Breakfast is at 7am, lunch is at 12pm, dinner is at 5pm, and supper is at 10pm.

Once you and the rest of your Birth Era are born your Birth Date becomes the year of the Era you were born and everyone born in that first week are considered the same age. Therefore the first week of every year is a celebration, everyone’s birthday and the birthing of the New Era. Once you are born the Era is sent to The Nursery Home.

The Nursery Home has an open door policy meaning parents can visit whenever they would like. And can leave knowing their child is left in good hands. You remain in The Nursery Home until your Era turns 4. Then you are moved to The Growing House where parent visits are limited to between the times of 6pm and 9pm. Your Era moves into The Schooling House when you turn 15. In The Schooling House you are allowed much more freedom. Schooling becomes based on your interests and you are allowed to get a job in one of the three houses. As for parent visits, this option is now placed on the child and the parents have to respect their decisions. When or if the child wants to see their parents they can visit them as they please. Usually, parent child relationships work out very well and the children choose to spend the majority of their meals with their parents.

But I said Wigplex was a complicated place, and being born here and growing up in such a patterned system only then to be given freedom when your Birth Era turns 19 seems so simple.  
Allow me to restate. Wigplex is nowhere near a complicated place to live in but it is full of complications.

***

Hayley looked up from his book to see Ashely stalking into the cafeteria. His shoulder length, dirty blonde hair flying behind him. Hayley closed his book as Ashley sat down, he obviously wanted to talk. A quick glance at his watch told him it was **Year: 122 Month: 9 Week: 3 Day: 44 Time: 7:04am**.

“I need to talk,” Ashley exhaled as he sat across the table from Hayley, brushing his hair behind his ears. Something Hayley never understood, he was always offering Ashley hair binders but he refused to use them every time. Of course, he could just cut his hair, too. Something Hayley had decided to do long ago. He had short, black hair and even with it combed and gelled the way he wanted it you could still see the strands attempt to curl up into tight ringlets.

“All right, then,” He slid the book away. Ashley knew he didn’t much care for being interrupted while reading, so this was probably serious. “Talk.”

Ashley chewed the inside of his cheek and then mumbled something, rapidfire, along the lines of parents and schooling. Hayley had a hard time understanding anything he said. “Ash, slow down. What is this about? Your parents?”

“My dads,” Ash growled, anger momentarily flashing in his eyes. This startled Hayley because Ash had always had a good relationship with his parents, unlike himself. They always came to see Ash during visiting hours when they had been in The Growing House and now, in The Schooling House, he still has dinner with them a couple nights a week. “They don’t like Bri much.”

“Brianna?” Hayley inquired, “Why not? He’s nice, not to mention you guys have been friends for a long time.”

Ash nodded slowly. “See, I think, that’s the problem. Bri kind off… Well. You know, he-”

“-He finally asked you,” Hayley finished for him. And finished correctly because Ash nodded and then said nothing. The two boys looked at each other for awhile before a smirk broke out across Hayley’s darker features. With a sparkle gleaming in his eyes he said, “That’s really great. I’m happy for you, Ash.”

“Really?” Ashley smiled and a touch of color reached his cheeks, “Hayley, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Hayley’s smirk remained steady, “I have a small idea.” He new Ashley wouldn’t catch the double meaning. He grabbed his book and stood up to go. “Listen, Ash, don’t worry about your dads for now. They’ll warm up to it when they see how much you two care about each other. I got to run to class, I’ll catch you- and Brianna- at lunch.”

The cafeteria area was beginning to fill up with all of the boys in B-Plexes Schooling House. Hayley had made it a point to schedule earlier classes so he had an excuse to leave just when things were getting busy, which was always right at breakfast time. He made sure to grab some fruit or a bottle of water before heading out.

As he approached the door to leave the common room he glanced back at Ashley just as Theresa, another friend of theirs, joined him at the table.  
He did have a small idea, it was implementing it that was going to be the hard part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more info on Wigplex
> 
> Happy reading

In Year #73, two very influential characters decided to create a safe place for those who were willing to accept security in exchange for strict rules and an entirely different lifestyle.

However, the events of Year #71 and Year #72 were enough to convince most people that a secure world in which a seemingly simplistic life could be lived was a much more promising option than fending for yourself proved to be.

Thus, Year #73 pronounced the creation of Wigplex and the years to come produced many Subplexes beneath it.

Madam Samuel and Sir Natalia are accredited with the masterminds behind Wigplex. Since the creation of Wigplex they are the only two people within Wigplex who have worked alongside an opposite sex human being. Each working together and deciding on a separation between men and women to be the best option for a successful future in a secure area for Plexies to live.

Of course, the current elders of Wigplex, those taken in at the very beginning, had connections with opposite sexes but upon entrance to Wigplex forgot about it.

It’s a simple complex.

Crossing the border is a documented acceptance for Plex Leaders to erase any memory of that which exists beyond the area that is Wigplex. It is said that the same process happens upon leaving the boundaries that is Wigplex but it has yet to be tested or proven.

Why would anyone want to leave?

***

“Welcome, welcome. Please find a seat and we will begin very shortly.”

The soft voice carried across the room as Jake filed in with about fifteen to twenty other girls from her Birth Era. Today her class schedules changed to adjust to her new work schedule at The G-Plex Nursery Home. Today was the beginning of what could possibly become the entirety of her future. Hopefully, just the beginning of it, though. Her eyes were set on going further than The Nursery Home. But Jake understood the political sphere that is Wigplex. She most definitely understood that if she ever wanted to work in The Lab she had to start small, meaning The Nursery Home.

The room had about 30 chairs lined up in rows facing the front of the room where a podium displaying the Wigplex insignia stood. The woman who had called out moments ago stood at the front of the room, waving at people to shuffle in. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a plain navy blue t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she seemed genuinely pleased with the amount of people coming in and finding seats around the room.

“She seems nice.” The voice came from beside her. Timothy had appeared out of nowhere and gestured to two seats near the center of the room where they sat down together.

Jake didn’t have many friends, everyone new that if you messed with Jake you were asking to be messed with by Danny. And no one, but Jake, was able to get through that kind of torment. But if there was one person she had to choose to talk with in her Birth Era, let alone work alongside, it would most definitely be Timothy.

They were never best friends and there was no ceremony or situation that made the mark of their friendship anything to be remembered. Timothy was a simple, straightforward girl. She knew, just as well as anybody, that people didn’t like Jake. She also knew that Danny was naturally a mean person and could easily get away with anything.

Jake didn’t know how she felt about Timothy but if she was working with her, she figured they’d get along just fine. The last time Jake talked to her was when their Birth Era was still in The Growing House and it was rumored that she liked Jake, something that was probably spread by Danny after Timothy stood up for her.

Jake had decided to make it perfectly clear that she wasn’t interested in Timothy and she didn’t need someone sticking up for her. Timothy took her words for what they meant and left her alone, whether she had actually liked Jake or not, no one ever knew. After that, whatever Timothy and Jake had was lost. Jake didn’t know how Timothy felt about it, but to her, it wasn’t too big of a loss. She had meant what she said.

“I thought you wanted to work in The Growing House,” Jake said casually.

Timothy shrugged and ran her hand through her short blond hair. She may have been about to answer but the same voice that welcomed them earlier called out again.

“Welcome, again.” The woman in the navy blue t-shirt scanned the small group of girls. “My name is Madam Andrew and I will be your manager for your shifts starting today. I am extremely excited to get us started on positions and jump right into work.” She grabbed a remote off the podium and pressed a button.

Three separate screens appeared on the wall behind her; on the left, in the center and on the right. The lights in the room dimmed slightly so that the screens could be read easier. Each panel displayed a presentation welcoming the new members to The Nursery Home and listed the positions that needed to be filled and how many people were needed in each one.

“I would like all of you to look closely at the spots that have openings and think about what you would like to try,” Madam Andrew continued. “We will make decisions and start training shortly. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.”

Jake’s eyes scanned the screen of duties. The board read:

_ Feed-  _ Prepare food and assist during mealtimes (X5)

_ Sleep-  _ Prepare rooms and chaperon naps and night shifts (X3)

_ Lessons-  _ Teach and aid in small lessons (X5)

_ Play-  _ Chaperon free times and engage in activities (X4)

_ Nursery-  _ Testing, markings and medical aid (X3).

“Nursery,” Timothy whispered as if her thoughts escaped her head.

Jake turned and smiled, “Same, that leaves one person for us to figure out how to get along with.”

Timothy ran her hand through her hair again, she seemed indifferent but the touch of color that came to her cheeks seemed to express otherwise. “Shouldn’t be too horrible.” The conversation was cut short when Madam Andrew brought their attention back to the front of the room.

“Listen up, please. We need to start getting people into training. If you have already made your decision come sign up by the podium. We will have a few minutes left for questions and concerns. Let’s be efficient.”

Jake and Timothy stood up and walked towards the front of the room. They got into what was beginning to resemble a line. At the podium was a clipboard with a packet of paper and a pencil. Once the crowd had thinned out significantly Jake and Timothy were able to approach the podium. The packet had a list of all of the positions that remained glowing on the three screens. Below each heading of the names were blank lines for each available space.  _ Lessons  _ and  _ Play _ were already filled up, names scrawled in various different loopy letters.

Jake picked up the pencil and quickly wrote her name in her block penmanship on the second line below  _ Nursery.  _ She gave the pencil to Timothy who jotted her name on the third line. The very first line was taken by a loopy handwriting that spelled out Eric. Jake gave Timothy a sidelong glance with a raised eyebrow. Timothy shrugged in response.

“Hey, move it along!” A girl with reddish hair and a spatter of freckles across her cheeks uttered behind them. They moved out of the way and returned to their seats awaiting Madam Andrew’s next instructions.

“Any idea who Eric is?” Timothy asked as she scraped some dirt out from under her finger nail.

Jake shook her head, “No clue. It’s always weird to me. Same Birth Era, same houses and some people still slip past me.”

Timothy gave a dry laugh, “They all slip past you. Intentionally.” She nudged Jake’s arm gently.

Jake’s mouth turned up at the corners and she repeated Timothy’s previous statement, “Shouldn’t be too horrible, right?


End file.
